Twins! plus 2
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Abby's neice's visit with a plan to break Gibbs' rule number twelve. But something happens that might force the four to stay in D.C. forever. McAbby & slight Tiva OCxOC
1. Meet the Girls & guy

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'm begging you!" Abby tried again.

"Still no!" McGee repeated. There was no way he would step foot in her lab other than at this very moment. Today Abby's nieces & their friends would be staying at the office.

"Why?" Abby whined.

McGee walked out of her lab & to the elevater, but heard her heavy boots as a sign that she had followed him. "They set me on fire the last time they visited." He punched the elevater button & the two rode up three levels to his desk.

"They were in their arson stage." Abby argued. "And at least they put you out. They killed my tweety bird, set his cage on fire."

"I will not be punished for your mistakes!"

"What mistakes would those be?"

McGee laughed. "First you let your parents have another kid, a.k.a. your younger brother. Then you let him have kids. And finally, you're letting the girls come over with their friends."

"Two of those three things were not in my control." The elevater 'dinged' open & McGee & Abby continued to his desk. Abby stomped her foot. "Now, will you please stay with them?"

"Wait." McGee rubbed his temples, not understanding. "I thought you just wanted me to watch them while you were in court. Why do you need me to stay with them?"

"Think, McGee." Abby replyed in frustration. The elevater 'dinged' open again & Tony, Ziva, & Gibbs joined the couple. "It's three girls & one boy sharing a presidential suite. I don't trust them. Now, please?"

McGee really hated saying no to Abby, but he hated those twins ever more. They caught him on fire AND shaved his eyebrows off while he napped/rested his eyes. "Why can't they stay at your apartment?"

Abby stomped her foot in agrivation. "I'm in between moving, remember?"

"What about their parents?" Tony asked. Of course he eavsdropped, he's Anthony DiNozzo.

"The girls' parents are on duty... overseas." Abby added the last part in a worried tone. "Their marines."

"The other two's?" McGee wondered.

"Dead." Abby said quickly.

"How?" Ziva wondered. Great, now she's in the conversation?

"Child birth, on duty, murdered." Abby answered slowly.

"Why don't you trust them alone? If I remember from the last time they visited, they're fifteen by now." Tony wondered.

"The fact that they're fifteen is why I don't trust them." Abby told him, behind her, McGee nodded in agreement.

"Just to be clear, who are we talking about?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Abby's neices & a couple of their friends." McGee groaned.

"You do not sound too happy about that." Ziva noted.

McGee shook him head & turned to his computer, typing furiously. "They set me on fire last time. God only knows what they'll do _this_ time around."

"What were you thinking of when you were near girls at fifteen, Tony?" Abby turned to look at Tony.

Tony stopped & was silent for a moment. "Good point. What do you think, boss?" Tony looked around Abby but Gibbs was on the phone, if you call slamming his cell phone against your desk being on it.

"Damn it, I hate these things." Gibbs said to himself. He pointed at the elevater. "Ziva, DiNozzo, you two have protection duty. You're to be on the front steps in ten minutes."

Skip-the-next-ten-minutes!

"What are their names?" Ziva asked Tony as they stood just inside the door, looking at the four teens on the front steps.

The first was a girl with a short-short, bright red, pleated skirt with matching suspenders, a white fitted tee with a black pawprint in the middle, bright red goggles on top of her auburn hair, which was in two braids, & skated around the top of the stairs on a pair of white rollar skates. Next was a girl in electric blue short-shorts with matching suspenders, a black fitted tee with a white pawprint in the middle, electric blue goggles on her red hair that was put in a single braid, & rolled around the bottom of the stairs on black rollar blades. The third girl had on a black tank top with an orange slash on it, a black mini-skirt, black chucks, & a green, alien helmet matching her scooter. The fourth was a guy with a black turtleneck, tan cargos, a utility belt around his waist, & black KangaROOs, (Yes, it sounds like he's Ron Stopable.) & light brown hair. He ground the handrailing on his skateboard.

"The girls who look alike are Hadrea & Hikari, but they will go insane if you call them that." Tony explained.

Ziva looked at the man next to her. "What do I call them, then?"

"Griffon & Graeae, their middle names. The girl on the scooter is Griffon's friend Aria & the boy is Grant, Aria's cousin & Graeae's best friend."

"Which one is Griffon & which one is Graeae?"

A sudden voice boomed in their ears. "Are you two just going to hide or are you going to do your job?" The two jumped & turned to see Gibbs & Abby.

"We were just getting out there." Tony stammered & dragged Ziva behind him as he raced outside.

"Tony, hey." Graeae & or Griffon said when they came out. "You must be Ziva. I'm Graeae." She skated up to the israeli & hand out her hand while the other twin tried to get up the steps in her blades. "That's Griffon, Aria, & Grant.

"Yes, hello." Ziva smiled softly.

When Griffon got up the steps she, Graeae, & Grant began skating circles around Tony. "So, DiNozzo, how long's it been?" She asked.

"Five years. McGee's eyebrows grew back. How 'bout your burn, Grant, is it gone?" He answered.

"Yeah, a'course its gone, it was only second degree." Grant scoffed as if it were nothing.

Aria folded her scooter up & removed her helmet to let her short, dark brown hair fall free. "You guys are way too immature."

"I must agree with you, though I am not sure we are talking about the same person." Ziva said, shaking her head.

End-of-chapter!

Okay, I really don't know what the hell I'm doing, writing an N.C.I.S. fanfic. But geek love rocks so I will try my best to make this a good McAbby fic. I know I probobly exagerated the size of the building but you guys should know what I mean.


	2. Petz

"You guys ready to go see Abby?" Tony asked.

Aria shook her head & the twins pulled out leashes. "One, two, two." Aria yelled. Almost immediately, a white rat, two kittens, & two puppies ran up to the kids.

"Allow us to introduce our pals," Griffon said, hooking a bright red leash to its matching collar around the neck of a little, black & white Siberian husky. "This is Alvin."

Graeae ruffled the fur of a black & white boarder collie puppy. "This little puppy is Abba."

Aria bent down & put her hand on the ground. The rat climbed up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "This is Adah. It's Hebrew for beautiful addition, since he is both beautiful & an addition to our family."

The two cats circled Grant's legs, brushing up against them. One was a gray & white Scottish fold, the other was a Russian blue. He picked up the gray & white one, also the smaller of the two. "This is Genji & the blue boy's name is Mika."

"We are not allowed to have pets inside the building." Ziva stated. Poor new girl.

"Please ignore her, she a little new. Let us show you to Abby's lab." Tony said.

"We know where it is, Tony, you don't have to be all kiss-ass." Griffon scoffed. "We've been here before." Griffon handed Alvin's leash to Aria & jumped to the bottom of the stairs, picking up a couple pairs of combat boots before scrambling to get back up.

"Why did you do that?" Griffon groaned. "You know that you can't get up stairs in those blades."

"I'm not gonna leave my new boots out here, & you're not leaving yours either." Griffon answered. She tried again, but fell. "Ah, screw it." She threw the boots to her sister, stepped far back, then skated at full speed toward the stairs.

"You're gonna crash." Tony told her.

"Just wait & see. She has real wings when it comes to skating. Any time, any place, any trick, any skate." Aria boasted about her friend. "Be it roller blade, roller skate, ice skate, you name it."

Griffon's blades hit against the bottom step & she jumped high in the air. She curled into a ball & spun around; when she reached the top of the stairs, she landed on one hand. The other hand was straight out to the side & her legs were pin straight in the air. When she landed, she didn't wobble or topple over, she landed perfectly.

"Wow." Tony & Ziva breathed. Griffon bent her elbow & pushed up again, sending her back into the air, flipping & landing on her feet with a bow.

The rest of the kids clapped at the friend. "Show-off!" they said together & laughed.

"You're just jealous." Griffon replied, putting her hands on her hips. "So, where is Double A?"

Tony lead them inside, but the group ran from him as soon as they saw Abby talking with Gibbs a few feet away. "Double A!" They all cried out. The four pulled her into a hug, which she happily returned.

Griffon whispered something into Abby's ear as the kids let go of her. Abby nodded. "Why don't we go to the lab?"

Aria tossed Alvin's leash back to Griffon & complained to herself as the twins raced off on their skates toward the elevators. "Those two are the biggest forensic nuts I've ever seen. I can't believe they don't wanna be field agents."

"You want to be a field agent?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aria nodded. "My dad was a field agent. He taught me lots of stuff about examining crime scenes & I even got to help out at a few."

Abby stopped at McGee's desk as the twins rushed to the elevators. "I need you to do me another favour."

McGee looked up from his work. "What now?"

Abby leaned in closer. "Look, Griffon wants, for as long as I can remember, to major in computer forensics. That means she wants to know how to do all the stuff we can."

"So, what?" McGee asked. "You want me to teach her some stuff?"

Abby smiled & nodded. "She says that if anyone could teach her about computer forensics, she would pick you. She loves your work. Please?"

"Fine." McGee sighed. "I'll teach her a few things & if she can keep up than I'll teach her more."

Abby thanked him & left to meet the twins & Grant at the elevator. "Where's Aria?"

"She's talking with Ziva & Tony about interrogation techniques." Grant answered shaking his head.

Graeae elbowed him. "Be supportive of your cousin. You know it's her dream to be like her dad."

"But if she does then she'll end up going out like her dad?" Griffon said softly, trying to guess what Grant was going to say. Grant nodded.

"You two shouldn't talk like that." Abby scolded. "You know that we've had our fair share of that stuff, but we're all here."

Grant hung his head. "What about Kate & Jenny?"

"Stop! None of you are to be depressed on this trip. Understand?" Abby said in a stern tone.

"Yes Aunt Abby." The three answered.

Grant bent down & picked up Mika, who had followed him in. "So are you gonna show us any new tricks?"

Abby smirked. "Just you wait & see."

End-of-chapter!

Blah, Blah, Fish Cakes, Blah.


	3. Memories

Ziva looked to the elevators. "You are not going with them?" She asked Aria.

The girl shook her head & sat at Tony's empty desk. "I don't get why they like all that techy stuff. All it does is give me a headache." She turned her head towards the man entering the office. "Hey Gibbs. Long time, no see. How many boats you got now?"

"Seven." Gibbs answered. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Aria shook her head. "I am not going somewhere with big words & flashy computers." Gibbs nodded & sat down, almost smiling. "Am I still your favourite?"

"You always are Aria. Why do you always ask that?" Gibbs wondered.

Aria stood up & made her way to his desk. "Because you have aspirin & to see make sure you still love me." Gibbs pulled the bottle of pills & a bottle of water out of his desk & gave them to the girl. "Thanks Gibbs." She ran to the elevator. "I owe you one."

"You know her?" Ziva wondered.

Gibbs nodded. "Longer than the others, yeah."

In-the-lab!

"Heaven on Earth" is the name that the twins call Abby's lab. "Even more beautiful than the last time we were here." The girls said together. They practically had stars in their eyes.

Grant shook his head. "Will you girls ever stop drooling over her equipment?"

Grant hates N.C.I.S. & he always has. His mother was an N.C.I.S. agent when he was a little boy. She was a director at one time, but resigned to go back to her job as a special agent. After that, his family began receiving threats so horrible they were twenty-four hour protection, but it still happened. Late at night he had woken up from a bad dream, where his mother was killed, so he went to her room across the hall. The door was open just a crack, something that never happened before, so he looked through it. A man stood at the end of the bed, speaking in some language he didn't know. Then everything went black & heated up until the next thing he knew he was in hospital bed & his family was gone… Along with his arm.

Getting back to the present, Graeae turned to face him & saw the look in his eyes. "Double A said not to be depressed, Grant. It was a long time ago and you-" Graeae whispered to him while Abby showed Griffon her new Mass Spectrometer. Suddenly her eyes widened & she remembered the date. "I'm sorry." The cats jumped down from his arms so Graeae grasped his metal hand.

McGee walked in & glared at Griffon. "You don't want us here." She guessed, leaning against the mass spectrometer. McGee nodded. "Fine, we'll go, but not because you want us to. Grant has to tinkle."

Grant nodded for a second. "Wait! What? No, I don't."

"Shut up, Grant, yes you do." Griffon said as she flashed one of those fake movie star smiles & grabbed Alvin's collar to hook the leash back on. "Now come on." She grabbed his arm & pulled him out with Graeae & the rest of the pets behind them.

"You plant the bug on the M.S.?" Graeae asked. Griffon held out three wireless ear buds, that they took & put in.

McGee spoke first. "What is Griffon up to?"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

McGee sighed. "Don't play dumb, Abby. That girl graduated MIT at age seven & Director Vance works for her. She doesn't need me to teach her anything, she's a genius so why did she ask?"

"McGee, she does a lot of things that I don't know about & that she doesn't have to tell me about."

"Then answer me this: what about tonight?"

"Yeah, just stop by the hotel when the kids are settling down."

The three looked at one another. "What's gonna happen tonight?" Graeae asked.

Grant shrugged. "Better question is how do we find out?

Griffon smiled wickedly. "Recon., of course!"

With-Ziva-and-Gibbs!

"How do you know Aria?" Ziva asked her boss.

"Met her back when I was a marine." Gibbs answered.

FLASHBACK!!!

A year before Gibbs became an NCIS special agent, he was walking around his neighborhood. Not many people were out that day, only a little girl walking toward him. Gibbs didn't think it was anything was wrong until she got closer. She looked very tired, with a bundle of cloth &a picture in her hands. She looked at the picture again & ran up to him.

"Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She asked. Now Gibbs could see that in the bundle of cloths was a baby.

"Yes. Who are you?" Gibbs asked, concerned about the girl.

The girl handed him the picture. "I'm Aria. The baby is Oz. Our mother told us to find you."

"Where is your mom?" He asked.

Aria looked at the ground. "She's dead, sir. That's why we needed to find you."

"Is your mom Lida?" He asked as he looked at the picture.

Aria nodded. "You're apparently the god father."

"Come with me, I'll give you a place to stay." He said, taking Oz in one arm & her hand in his, & leading her to his house.

END-FLASHBACK!!!

"So you were friends with her mother." Ziva guessed.

"Father." Gibbs corrected. "We were deployed together more than enough to be good friends."

In-Abby's-lab!

"We're coming back in now." Griffon informed. Storming back in, she tossed McGee Alvin's leash. "Do me a favour & walk Alvin, I think he's the one that needs to tinkle, not Grant."

Tony came in with a paper bag. "Director wants to see you girls." He informed them.

"What's with the bag?" Grant asked.

"Miss Wolfe wanted a snack wrap, fries & double cheeseburger from McDonald's." Tony answered, holding up the bag.

Aria came through the door, flattening her skirt with one hand & taking a drink of water with the other. "Tony, you have my food?"

Tony tossed the bag behind him, Aria caught it. "Crispy, ranch?" He nodded. "No onions?" He nodded again. "No ketchup?" He nodded again. "Thank you."

Griffon & Graeae skated past them & out the door. "Hi Aria. Bye Aria."

"Those twins are strange." Tony stated. Abby, Grant, & Aria punched him. McGee nodded in agreement; they punched him, too. "Just sayin', they don't strike you as the average girls."

"Their not supposed to." Grant reminded. "You work for them, remember."

"Yeah. I still don't get how that system works." Tony said.

"Who cares? Just as long as I have my food." Aria told him, taking the snack wrap out of the bag & taking a bite out of it.

End-chapter!

Really, people, no flames? Not that I'm complaining, but it's my first NCIS fic. Surely someone wants to point out a young writers mistakes, even the small ones. I'm just saying: it may be weird, but I'm looking forward to my first flame, so I hope it comes soon.


	4. To Catch A Hacker!

Let-us-begin-the-chapter!

Leon Vance's door opened & the twins skated in. "Hello…" Griffon said, searching his desk for some form of identification. "Leon?" She guessed.

He nodded. "Hello Ms. Heights."

"Moore. It's not Heights, it's Moore." The girls said together.

"Your mother's maiden name?" Leon asked.

"Father's." They corrected.

Leon's head tilted. "Excuse me?"

"In our religion, the husband adopts the wife's last name." Graeae explained. "Now I believe you wanted to talk to us about something."

"You girls are here without informing anyone. Not even your secretary knew you were coming here." He stated in a tone that, if he were Gibbs, he would have simply said 'EXPLAIN!'

"Since when do we have to answer to underlings?" Griffon asked.

Graeae elbowed her sister in the side. "We're here working on a top priority case file. Highly classified."

"You can talk to Leon." Griffon grumbled. "I have to go talk to your boyfriend." She skated back out with a worried expression on her face.

"Boyfriend?" Leon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Graeae blushed. "She only says that to upset me. I don't have a boyfriend, just a close friend who happens to be a boy."

"Oh, well I'm done talking, unless you have anything to discuss."

"Nah, I'm good." Graeae told him, already halfway out the door.

At-McGee's desk!

"I hate paperwork." Tony groaned from the desk beside McGee's. After just finishing a case earlier in the day, our agents now suffer the torturous task of filling out the - wait for it - case reports. Trust the author, people, it's scarier than it sounds.

McGee picked up his reports & stood up, walking in the direction of Abby's lab. "I'm gonna see if Abby needs any help with the Hacker case." The elevator doors opened & Griffon stood there, waiting to get to her floor.

"You going to Double A's lab?" She asked when she saw him . McGee nodded, stepped in, & let the doors close behind him. "Good, so am I. So, Timothy, when do I get to start calling you 'Uncle Tim?'"

McGee looked at the girl in disbelief. "Never." He nearly shouted. "Your Aunt & I are just friends."

"Yeah & Graeae is gothic. Tim, I'm smarter then that." Griffon scoffed. The elevator doors 'dinged' open. "Ding. We are now in the lab of forensic genius Abby Sciutto. Remember to watch out for crazy glue this time, McGee." Griffon narrated in a voice similar to a news reporter's.

"Haha." McGee mumbled. "Abby, do you need any help with the hacker case?"

Abby rushed out & pulled McGee in. "I thought you would never ask. This is crazy. It's not system-wide. It's not isolated. And it hasn't breached security."

Griffon followed them in, contemplating the situation. "What if it's both?" she asked.

"What?" They two scientists asked.

Griffon shoved passed them & began working on the computer. "Move. It's isolated to a certain section. Not system-wide, yet not isolated to just one room."

The screens switched & changed too quickly for the adults behind her to understand what she was doing. Finally, the screen stopped at a picture of a man. Griffon turned to the couple. "There you have it. Your hacker is Petty Officer Second Class Joshua Ryan Bowen. However, since he is deployed, someone else is using his computer to blame him for their dirty work. Your best bet is to search his house. Have you seen Grant?" Griffon asked McGee.

McGee nodded. "He got a call from a guy named Phoenix & left to go meet him."

"Thanks." Griffon told him.

"You three had better have something." Gibbs said as he made his way into the lab with a Cafpow.

"I am not going to explain this again. Let Aunt Abby & Uncle Tim do it. I have to visit a publisher." Griffon said, going to the back to grab her backpack & boots. She skated past Gibbs. "It's good to see you again Gibbs."

Abby took the cafpow. "Allow me to explain." She told him & repeated what Griffon had said.

"Good enough for me." McGee said, writing down the Petty Officers address & handing it to Gibbs.

Aria rushed in with two cups of coffee. "You guys hit a break in the case?" She asked, handing Gibbs one of the cups.

"Yeah. We got a name & address. You wanna come?" He took a drink.

"Do I ever?" The girl exclaimed. Gibbs walked out with the his goddaughter not far behind. "Can I drive? I have my learner's!"

"Next time." Gibbs replied.

"That's a lie if I ever did hear one." Aria snapped back at him.

As Gibbs, Aria & Tony drove through the streets of D.C., they passed a sign that said:

D.C. Dance Academy.

"Hey, Dad, stop the car." Aria said when she passed the sign. "I wanna check this out,

but I'll join you next time."

Gibbs pulled the car over & let her out. "Pick me up when you're done, please." She called s the car zoomed off. I wonder if McGee "rebooted" dad's phone yet, she thought.

She turned to look at the large building, but instead, her view was blocked by a boy with black hair that it almost appeared deep purple and pale yellow eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to look to see what classes you offer & to see if you were excepting new students." Aria said. She & her friends would be there for roughly three months, so she might as well get acquainted. "I'm Aria, Aria Wolfe. How 'bout you?" She held out her hand.

"Zane Delawder." He said, taking her hand & shaking it. "And, to answer your questions, we always except new students as long as they are willing to dedicate their time &, uh, as for the classes, if you name it then we most likely teach it. Students can take as many classes as they like. Recitals & competitions are never on the same day; if they are then they are a reasonable time apart from each other. Shall we continue this discussion inside?" He said.

Aria blinked. She had been staring at the school, and she wanted so badly to go inside. "Oh, please?" she asked.

Zane chuckled. "Yeah, of course. I'll even introduce you to the founder." He led Aria inside. "Now, as I was saying, the classes are thirty-five dollars for per dance style per month."

Aria looked away from the hall of pictures of famous dancers. "That isn't very expensive. I thought that schools like this would cost a fortune."

"They normally do, but here the instructors refuse to be paid, strictly volunteers, meaning we don't have to earn as much money as the other schools. So, have you ever danced before?" Zane answered.

"I took ballet when I was little, but when we moved, there wasn't a studio in that town, or the next one over. But I never got to dance pas de deux, which is why I started dancing, to get enough experience to dance with a partner."

"Well, I do know a boy in the class who doesn't have a partner." Zane began. The two stopped at a large door at the end of the hall. "We'll talk about it later. Now I would like to introduce you to our school's co-founder." He shoved open the doors & pulled Aria in behind him as he walked up to the shriveled old lady that sat, reading a book, at the desk in the middle of the office.

The woman looked up from her book. "Hello, dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"I come every day Momom." Zane replied.

Aria turned from the woman to Zane. "She's your grandmother?"

"Oh." The woman let out a little laugh. "No, dear, I'm his great-grandmother. Did you bring this beautiful girl here to learn about the founders?" she asked her great-grandson. He nodded in reply. "Well, dear-y, my parents founded this school when I was a little girl. Of course it was after I had begged them to let me take dance lessons. Be the way, my name is Estelle Thompson. Who are you?"

"I'm Aria Wolfe, it's a pleasure to meet you." Aria introduced.

Estelle looked at Zane. "Have you told her about the classes?" Zane nodded. "Did you show her the students in action?" He shook his head. Estelle waved at the door. "Then show her immediately, & let her see any class she likes."

Zane walked out & stood in the doorway. "I hope to see you again, Estelle." Aria said & joined Zane to help close the doors. "She is very nice." she told the boy.

"Of course she is. Now pick a genre." Zane replied.

"Pas de deux, of course." Aria smiled & they made a turn into a corridor flowing with classical music.

"Of course." Zane chuckled.

"Hey, how come you're being so nice & polite to a complete stranger?" Aria asked suddenly.

Zane gulped. "Well…"

At-Joshua's-house!

Knock-Knock-Knock, Gibbs pound his fist against the door of the large residents. A small boy opened the door for him. "Is your mom here?" Gibbs asked as he knelt down to the boy's level.

A woman came to the door & picked the boy up. "I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

Gibbs showed her his badge & I.D. "Special Agents Gibbs & DiNozzo. N.C.I.S. We need to ask you a few questions."

The woman moved aside to let the two in. "That's fine. I'm Megan, Joshua's wife."

"Thank you." Tony said. "Do you ever get on your husband's computer?"

Megan shook her head. "I never get on his since I have my own."

DiNozzo nodded. "Does anyone besides your husband get on his computer?"

"My daughter, Lisa, she always goes in when her father is deployed." She answered.

"I'm leaving, mom." A girl called & made her way into the room. "Hey, who are these guys?"

"N.C.I.S. Lisa, what do you do on your father's computer?" Megan wondered.

"It's nothing, I just check my e-mails, myspace, & face book pages." Lisa informed with a shrug.

Gibbs cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Gibbs!" Abby said through the phone. "We just got another hit on the hacker case, but it just dropped off the surface a few seconds ago."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs told her as he snapped the phone shut. He looked at Lisa. "Would you mind coming with us?"

"Sure thing, just as long as I can make it to the roller derby." Lisa replied.

End-Chapter!

People, my internet has been down for days, hence the lateness. This chapter is dedicated to my younger cousins, Megan & Joshua, my Aunt Lisa, my Uncle Tim, Momom or Mamaw Essie, & my dad. All of these people taught or tried to teach me things. (patience being one of the things I can't learn) My dad is the one who taught me everything I know about writing, which is, obviously, not a lot.

I just want to let you people know: I have yet to do a Tony movie reference, I spelled 'roller' with an 'A' & not an 'E'. Yet everyone has at least one flame…but me. It can be bogus or real; just give me a flame! Is that too hard to ask for?


	5. It's A Little Twin Centered

"Did I say 'publicist' or 'pharmacist?'" Griffon asked as she skated down the streets of Washington D.C. She stopped in front of a pharmacy just as Grant walked out the doors with a boy at his side & a prescription bag in his hand. "I think I told Aunt Abby that I was going to see a publisher." She told him & took the bag.

"That's because we're going to see Crawshaw. Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Grant asked.

Griffon took off her backpack & shoved the bag down into it. "It's a shame."

"It's been five months since you got this thing." Grant stated as the group continued down the street. "They have a right to know about your memory loss."

"It's getting better, but I still can't remember things that happen five minutes ago." Griffon told him in hopes of dropping the discussion.

The boy spoke up. "It's the same way with most kids who watch TV." he chuckled.

Griffon pointed at the boy. "Okay, seriously Grant, who's the dude?"

The boys stopped dead in their tracks with worried expressions. "You don't recognize him?" Grant asked.

"No." Griffon let out a nervous chuckle. "Why? Should I?"

The-D.C.-Dance-Academy!

"This is…Wicked. It's like my dad's work." Aria exclaimed.

Right beside the ballet studio, there was an observation room. It's just like the observation room at NCIS, right beside interrogation.

"So they can't see or hear us?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zane replied. "My momom uses it to do her monthly check ups. If she sees a student that is falling behind or holding their partner back, she calls them to discuss the matter then either drops them or considers extra classes to help them catch up. She barely ever has to drop a student though."

Aria watched the dancers. "That's awfully nice of her. Wait, you never answered my question, you just changed the subject."

Zane rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?" He asked her. Aria nodded & folded her arms. "It's just that, the way that car was driving, I guess it was headed for somewhere important, & I just figured that you must really be interested in going in if you had a car stop when it was driving like that."

Aria smiled & turned back to the dancers. "Yeah, that's my dad for you, he's been working on a pretty important case."

"I see, your dad works for the cops or something?" Zane wondered. He shook his head & walked to the back of the room & opened one of the wardrobes that lined the walls. "It's time for your try-out. Every student has to do a series of moves in order to see what level they are at & which class they belong in."

"I don't really think I can do ballet in a miniskirt & chucks." Aria told him.

Zane walked back over & motioned to the wardrobe. "Select your leotard, maybe a tutu, & slippers." He told her.

Aria gave him a look & moved closer to the wardrobe. Inside was a selection of leotards hanging from the top & ballet slippers on the bottom. "This is an impressive selection." She said as she picked out a red leotard & matching slippers. "Is there somewhere I could change?" she asked.

Zane pointed to the back, left corner. "There's a restroom right over there."

"Thanks." Aria called softly as she went in. In a few minutes she was out & in the clothes. "Okay, name a move." she said.

"How about a list?" Zane asked as he moved to flip the lights on & turn on some music. "First arabesque, chasse, pirouette en arabesque, pique tourne en dehors, rond de jambe en tourne saute, & pique tourne en dedans. Can you do those?"

"Absolutely." Aria said. She thought of the steps as she did them. Arabesque with right leg raised forward diagonally, a step where one foot chases another, spin using both feet, with right leg in arabesque, lift right leg in a Y shape & spin, draw a half circle with one leg while stepping, step with left leg & spin with left leg to the back.

Zane stopped the music & clapped. "That was better than I expected."

"That's because instead of first arabesque, I did an arabesque ecarte devant & instead of an pique tourne en dehors, I did an encarte fouette. It's my own little personalization to the first Giselle variation." Aria explained.

"If only momom could have seen that. It was amazing! I can almost guaranty you'll get accepted. Hold on & I'll get the sign-up papers." Zane called & ran out the door.

Aria's cell phone rang, playing 'Everyday Superhero' by Smash Mouth. She flipped it open & held her ear. "Hey, dad, where are you?"

"Standing in front of the building, waiting for you to come out. Whatever you're doing, you need to hurry up or we'll leave you here." Gibbs's voice came from the phone.

"I'm leaving now." Aria stated & snapped the phone shut, rushing back into the restroom. As she came back out, Zane handed her a small stack of papers. "Listen, I gotta go. My dad is waiting for me outside."

Zane nodded. "I understand. Can I see you here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Aria called back to him & ran out the door to meet her godfather.

"What were you doing?" Gibbs asked.

Aria smiled & climbed into the back seat of his car. "Signing up for dance class. Hey, guys, who's the chick?"

Now-to-the-lab!

Graeae walked into Abby's lab. The only person in there, aside from the animals & herself, was McGee. "Hey, Uncle Tim."

McGee groaned. "Not you too."

"What, Griff's calling you 'Uncle Tim' too?" Graeae asked as she but her blue backpack down & pulled something out. "You know what? Forgot it, I need you to run these samples for any toxins." She handed the samples to McGee. "One hair sample, one blood sample."

"Why?" McGee asked. "It's more Abby's department than it is mine."

"Well, I don't see Abby here, do you? She's in court." Graeae asked, looking around the room.

"Right, I'll tell her." McGee told her.

Graeae turned to the door. "No need. Ladies, Gentlemen, & McGeeks, I bring to you the lovely, gothic, genius. The soon to be Mrs. Abigail Harpy Sciutto McGee!" Graeae announced as Abby entered the lab again.

McGee turned to look at her. "I thought you were in court." he stated, seeing that she was in her regular platform boots & studded dog collar.

"Again with the court suit, McGee?" Abby asked.

"I'll leave you two to your flirting game." Graeae said & walked out with Abba & Alvin.

In-the-main-office! (Or whatever you call it!)

Aria, Grant, & Griffon each sat at a desk. Griffon sat at McGee's, subconsciously petting Mika; Grant sat at DiNozzo's, flipping through a magazine he found in one of the drawers; Aria sat at Gibbs's, drinking a coffee & scribbling info down on papers; Ziva sat at Ziva's, being Ziva. Graeae walked in just as Aria threw away her coffee & set down her pen.

"Hey, let me take the dogs on a walk." Aria told Graeae as she picked the papers & began walking out.

"Sure." Graeae said, giving the leashes to her friend.

"We have a visitor." Grant informed. Graeae looked at him for clarification. "Phoenix is here."

"Yes, yes I am." A voice said. Graeae looked around the corner of the desk where, sitting on the floor, was the Phoenix Thackeray Lesser.

Phoenix had platinum blonde hair that was riddled with streaks of green & emerald eyes to match. He wore a green jacket over a yellow & orange shirt, brown jeans(they exist), & red tennis shoes. Graeae smiled remembering why he wore those five colours: They were Griffon's favourite colours, & if Griffon loved anything, then apparently so did he.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting with your girl?" Graeae asked. The two were dating after all.

Grant pulled Graeae over to him, where she promptly tripped over Phoenix & landed in his lap. "Her memory is getting worse. She doesn't remember him." Grant whispered in her ear.

Graeae hopped up & pulled up Grant with her. "We'll be right back, Griff. Phoenix, up boy." She patted her legs like she were talking to Abba or Alvin.

"Ha…Ha…Ha!" Phoenix said. He stood up & followed Graeae as she pulled Grant down the hall & into the open elevator doors. "Where are we going?"

"My aunt's lab. She's doing me a favour by testing some samples. I wanna watch." Graeae answered. She turned to Grant & slapped him in the face. "That was for what I saw you reading. That stuff is disgusting."

"Ow!" Grant yelled & shrunk into the corner to hold his sore cheek. "Meany."

Graeae giggled, walking back over to the cornered boy & pinching the red cheek. "Oh, does it hurt?" She asked in a baby voice.

Grant winced. "Ya think?" Grant closed his eyes tight while Graeae inched closer.

Instead of hitting him, like Grant & Phoenix thought she would do, she kissed his cheek & patted it softly. "Serves you right." She told him in a sour tone, spinning around just as the doors opened again & marching out.

"She hates me." Grant moaned. "My boss, the girl of my dreams, my best friend, & she hates me."

Phoenix pushed him out of the elevator. "Don't give yourself so much credit. I'm supposed to be the number one on the twins' most wanted list. Listen, Griff & I were always at each others' throats. We were Beast Boy & Raven, Jackie & Hyde, Tony & Kate, Mandark & Dexter, Carmen & Max, Maggie & Brighton, Timmy & Vicky, Naruto & Sasuke, Mario & Wario, Sonic & Eggman, Freddie & Jason, Su-"

"I get it." Grant interrupted. "Get to the point."

Phoenix shrugged. "You shouldn't have been reading that magazine, you're a little too goody-goody to look through Playpen."

"Helpful." Grant said as he leaned against the wall.

The boy had to get this over with. "We liked each other, but hated the thought of being in love. You guys are comfortable hanging out together like a boyfriend & girlfriend do, you just never notice & are too afraid to admit that you're something more. Now can I talk to you about Griffon or do I have to ask Graeae?"

"Is it about her memory or about your 'relationship?'" Grant asked his friend.

"The second one." Phoenix mumbled, hitting his heel against the floor.

Grant pointed to the lab door. "Out, get out of my sight & talk to the girl about your feelings for her identical twin sister."

End-of-chapter.

Interrogation in the next chap. along with the secret to Griffon's memory & the first pas de deux class. Oh, & we'll be stopping to unpack at the hotel & Aria goes out to spy on Abby & McGee, only to end up on a date herself to save her cover. And if I don't get a flame by the time the chapter after this one is up than I will STOP writing this story.


End file.
